From the Ashes
by ghaddict
Summary: Nikolas emerges from the ashes as a changed man with a new love. A Nikodine fanfic. This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate any feedback.
1. Chapter 1

The blinding light and deafening noise caught him by surprise. Smoke and flames engulfed the clinic. Nikolas Cassadine's first thought was that his beloved Emily's tribute was ripped from the earth just as tragically as her own life. However, his thoughts quickly turned to another.

_Nadine was supposed to be at the clinic._

"NADINE!" he yelled as he rushed into the severely damaged building.

Smoke, intermittent flames and debris filled the space that used to be the clinic's reception area. Nikolas recklessly threw aside furniture and other items blocking the path he was attempting to make to the supply room. Nadine and Nikolas planned on completing an inventory of the clinic's medications that evening. He had been detained discussing his sister, Lulu's mental condition with physicians at Shadybrooke. Nikolas could hear sirens approaching the building as he struggled to find the nurse who he found infuriating and comforting at the same time. His heart missed a beat when he saw what looked like an arm sticking out of the rubble.

As he rushed to uncover the body, he realized the person was not Nadine. He recognized the bloodied face of Dr. Matt Hunter. Nadine had convinced herself that the arrogant physician was responsible for the counterfeit drugs recently discovered not only at the clinic, but also at General Hospital. At that moment, two firefighters arrived in the building, rushing to aid Dr. Hunter.

"You need to get out of here, now! This building could collapse at any moment!" one of the firefighters directed at Nikolas.

"I have to find a woman who was in here!" Nikolas shouted back.

As Nikolas was finishing his words, he saw her beautiful, lifeless body on the ground.

"NADINE!" he screamed and hurried to her side.


	2. Chapter 2

As Nikolas rushed behind the gurney carrying Nadine, he spotted his friend and ex-sister-in-law, Elizabeth Webber, standing at the nurses' station.

"My God, Nikolas. What happened?"

"I was on my way to the clinic to meet Nadine, and when I arrived, it was on fire. I was supposed to be in there with her." Nikolas replied in shock and disbelief. An exasperated Elizabeth could find no words. Nikolas continued, "She can't die, Liz. I can't lose her too."

For months Nikolas knew that Nadine had a crush on him. At first, he dismissed it as a cute, albeit sometimes annoying sentiment. Sure, he cared for Nadine as a friend, but he was not ready to move on from his soul mate and fiancée, Emily Quartermaine, who died a tragic death at the hands of a madman less than a year ago.

As time progressed, Nikolas grew fonder of Nadine and saw her as a close friend and confidante. He always thought she was a beautiful woman. In looks, she reminded him slightly of Courtney Matthews, the mother of his son, Spencer, who died shortly after Spencer's birth. Nadine's compassion and love of life were reminiscent of Emily. Despite the similarities of these two women, Nadine was unique, a breed of her own.

They had shared two kisses. The first one, which was initiated by Nadine, caught Nikolas off guard. Although his feelings for her had grown, he told Nadine that he cared for her, but in a "sisterly" way. The second kiss was borne out of frustration that this woman would not stop badgering him when he was in one of his "moods". He decided to give her what she wanted. Nikolas passionately kissed her and forcefully threw Nadine on his desk. The desire Nikolas felt was quickly overcome by feelings of recklessness. _How could display such lack of chivalry? He was a noble prince, for God's sake._

Since those first two kisses, Nikolas and Nadine shared a romantic dinner at Wyndemere, Nikolas' home. A wonderful meal, fine wine, and dancing all led to a tender moment where it appeared the two would once again embrace. Unfortunately, they were interrupted. Nikolas was determined their relationship would continue to progress.

Despite the surprising first kiss, passion of the second, and anticipation of a third interlude, it was not until Nikolas ran into the blazing clinic that he realized the depth of his feelings for Nadine.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth entered the waiting room carrying two cups of coffee. Handing one to Nikolas, she asked, "Any news?"

"Not yet." He replied.

Shortly after arriving at the hospital, Dr. Patrick Drake, the renowned neurosurgeon, directed Nikolas to the waiting room while he examined Nadine.

"You can't ask for a better doctor than Patrick." Elizabeth expressed comfortingly as she put her arm around Nikolas' shoulder.

Nikolas' mind was racing. Garbled thoughts continued to enter his mind. He remembered the day that he first met Nadine Crowell. She had arrived at General Hospital to care for her comatose sister. At first, Nadine received lackluster reception from GH staff members. Nadine's unstable sister had gone on a killing spree at the hospital. Belonging to a dysfunctional family himself, Nikolas quickly defended Nadine, professing that one cannot be judged based on the actions of family members. He remembered how beautiful she looked at the Black and White Ball he hosted on the fateful night of Emily's death. Nadine's energy always positively filled the Pediatrics ward at the hospital. He smiled as he thought of the countless and useless items stuffed in her oversized bag. That second kiss…..his mind always traveled to how she felt in his arms, the way her breath quickened, they way her body trembled excitedly, the way she tasted, how soft her skin was to his touch. It had been ages since Nikolas engaged in those feelings; energy filled his body. _There should be so many more moments. What if we don't have the opportunity?_

After several additional minutes passed, Patrick entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" Nikolas demanded.

"Aside from a few broken ribs, and a nasty concussion, she should be alright. She's been sedated and is resting peacefully now." Patrick replied.

A relieved Nikolas asked, "Can I see her?"

"I'll take you to her room right now."

She looked angelic lying in the hospital bed. Her long blonde hair rested on the stark white hospital pillow. As Nadine slept, Nikolas noticed the silence. He mused that the only way for Nadine to be quiet for more than ten seconds was to have her involved in a life threatening accident.

Nikolas moved a chair next to the hospital bed. He tentatively stretched his hand brush his fingers across her soft cheek. Grateful that she did not sustain further injuries, he was filled with guilt that he did not protect her from the exploding building.

"You have taken care of me for months in so many ways," he whispered softly, "it's time I take care of you."

Refusing to dose off to a slumber, Nikolas sat by the bed for hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as an exhausted Nikolas finally relented and began to rest his eyes, he heard a rustle from the bed. Nadine gently began to exit her restful slumber. Disoriented, her thoughts reflected back to the dreadful fire. She remembered walking into the building, noticing smoke from the supply room. Nadine opened the door, flames bursting from every corner, and Matt lay unconscious on the floor. That thought jolted Nadine back to the present.

"Matt! Is he alright? Did someone find him in the clinic?"

"He's fine. Just a little banged up." Nikolas gently assured her. "Thank God, you're going to be alright."

Nadine saw something in Nikolas' eyes that she had never seen before. She knew that he cared for her well being, but his face and expression displayed tenderness beyond friendship. _No, I'm making more out of his concern that I should…the drugs must be working very well._

"When I got to the clinic," Nadine recollected, "it was on fire. I went in and found Matt on the ground unconscious."

"Why in the hell would you go into a burning building?" Nikolas questioned unbelievingly.

"I was supposed to meet you there, and I was worried you were inside." Nadine said sheepishly.

Nikolas retorted, "That was incredibly irresponsible of you. You should have called 911. When I found you in there, I thought I had lost you."

"Hold the phone, Cassadine." Nadine interjected as Nikolas finished his sentence. "So it was irresponsible of _me_ going into a burning building, but your princely highness can just march in?"

Nikolas countered, "I am not going to argue about this with you. Nadine, you need your rest."

Just as Nadine was about the further the discussion, Patrick Drake entered the room. Surprised, he commented, "Nadine, I'm happy to see you awake, but I wish Nikolas would have told me."

After Nikolas explained that he was about to inform the doctor of Nadine's consciousness, Patrick examined the injured nurse. The doctor indicated that her broken ribs would heal without concern. She would need to recuperate in the hospital for a few days. However, Patrick focused on Nadine's head injury.

"Your concussion is far from minor. You are going to need constant supervision over the next several days, which is why I'm keeping you in the hospital." Patrick continued, "Once released, you'll continue to need additional care."

"Nadine will come home with me." Nikolas interjected. "She'll have me along with my entire staff at her disposal."

A touched, but independent Nadine assured Nikolas, "I'll be fine. I can see if I can stay with Leyla for a few days."

"No." Nikolas immediately rebuked. "You need more help than Leyla can offer."

_You're telling me…_ Nadine was thankful the thought only played out in her mind. "Nikolas, I don't want to be a bur-".

"Nonsense. You won't be a burden."

Patrick agreed that Nadine required around the clock care, at least for a week after the accident. It was imperative that she not suffer any type of relapse which could result from Nadine losing consciousness. The nurse finally submitted to Nikolas' insistence.

After Patrick left the room, Nikolas once again took his place in the chair next to Nadine. That same look from a few minutes earlier entered his eyes. Unexpectedly, Nikolas reached for Nadine's arm. He gently touched his lips to her soft and tender hand. They stared at each other without saying a word.


	5. Chapter 5

The boat launch from Port Charles Harbor to Spoon Island, the home of the castle-like mansion, Wyndemere, took less than ten minutes. However, that ride which Nadine had taken countless times in the past several months, seemed to go on from an eternity. Earlier that morning, she had been released from General Hospital into the care of Nikolas Cassadine. For Nadine, that was still almost unbelievable that Nikolas wanted to nurse her back to health. Sure, he had numerous staff members that would likely complete most of the necessary tasks, but Nikolas insisted that he would maintain responsibility for her well being.

Nadine questioned whether Nikolas' concern resonated from the fact she sustained her injuries in his establishment, the town's only free clinic. A feeling continued to invade her heart that there was more than obligation in Nikolas' kind gesture. She drifted off to thoughts of a fairy tale romance, but quickly reverted to the reality that this man to whom she was deeply attracted, was still in love with the memory of his dead fiancée. Nadine refused to succumb to any hope that Nikolas had developed feelings beyond friendship for her.

As the boat launch arrived at the docks of Spoon Island, Nikolas faithful servant, Alfred, met the pair steering a wheelchair.

"Alfred, thanks, but I can walk to the house." Nadine said with gratitude.

"You most certainly will not, Miss Nadine," Alfred rebutted. "Master Nikolas insisted that you have assistance up to the house."

Nadine attempted to persist, but Nikolas was adamant that she ride in the wheelchair.

Nikolas himself guided Nadine up to the house into the Drawing Room. This was the room in Wyndemere which was most familiar to her. Despite the gothic and formal furnishings of the room, it somehow felt comfortable to Nadine. Perhaps it was because this was the room where she played games with Spencer, Nikolas' young son, or because it was the scene of most of Nikolas' and Nadine's conversations, there was a homelike feel to the room. It reminded Nadine of Nikolas' brooding charm, characteristic of the regal elegance he displayed.

Nikolas stopped next to the sofa. As he secured the wheelchair's brake, he took Nadine's hand and led her to the sofa. Alfred disappeared into the kitchen and shortly returned with a lunch tray for two. Simple sandwiches, fruits and cheeses lined the tray along with a pitcher of ice tea. Nikolas served Nadine a lunch far better than those she was accustomed to during her stay at the hospital. Amazed that this man was taking time to assist her despite his pressing matters, Nadine's thoughts turned to the young child.

"Where's Spencer?" she inquired.

"He's spending a few days with Bobbie." He replied, "I thought it might be helpful to not have him bothering you when you need your rest.

Nadine was extremely fond of the youngest Cassadine prince. She and Spencer had become friends during their meetings at Wyndemere. She loved playing games with the child and riding horses with him and his father.

"Oh, Nikolas. Spencer would never be a bother." She insisted.

"He cares for you deeply, and while I know you would not mind him being in the house, I think it is important that you get your rest. I do not want you to over exert yourself." Nikolas continued. "I am also concerned that he would be afraid if he knew that you were injured."

Nadine had not thought about how her injuries would affect Spencer. She certainly did not want the little boy to be fearful for her.

"Spencer should not be removed from his home because of me." Nadine guiltily responded. "I can still go to Leyla's."

"No, you need your rest, and you are going to get it here." Nikolas once again demanded. "As soon as you are up and about, Bobbie will bring Spencer home. Please do not worry. He loves spending his time with his Aunt. It gives him the opportunity to play with his cousins."

Nadine knew that Spencer adored both Cameron and Jake. So at that thought, she resigned to the fact that she would be in this large home, alone with Nikolas.

After lunch, Nadine's exhaustion got the best of her. She indicated that she would like to take a nap. Nikolas led Nadine to a guest room. The lavish décor of the room was somewhat feminine, very elegant. She deduced that many of the room's appointments were antique. _So, this is how the wealthy sleep_. Nadine lay on the luxurious bed. It was more comfortable than she could ever imagine.

"I will check on you in a little while. I have some work to do, but I will just be right across the hall in my bedroom. I have an office in it." Nikolas indicated. "If you need anything, just holler and I will hear you."

Nadine's heart raced at the thought of her prince's sleeping quarters just a few feet away from her. But she knew that even if he did have feelings for her, which she dismissed as wishful thing, that he would never pursue her romantically while she was recovering. She dosed off, desiring a man who likely still thought of her as no more than a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

After recuperating at Wyndemere for about a week, Nadine gradually regained her strength. Her ribs did not hurt nearly as much as they had, even just a few days earlier. While her headaches continued, their frequency and intensity subsided. That morning in particular, she felt invigorated. Perhaps it was that the autumn crispness has finally arrived. This was her favorite time of the year. She loved strolling through the park, observing the squirrels gathering nuts, the leaves changing to vibrate colors, while wrapped in her favorite sweaters.

This morning would be perfect for exploring the grounds of Wyndemere. Nikolas was no where to be found today and she would be able to sneak off for a few minutes without him insisting it was too early for her to take walks by herself. As she passed by the stable, she saw Nikolas grooming Sheba, his favorite horse, and knew that she was doomed for one of Nikolas Cassadine's infamous lectures.

Instead, Nikolas' mouth widened into a smile and his eyes glistened with a happiness that Nadine had rarely seen.

"You look wonderful," Nikolas complimented. "I am so pleased to see your strength returning."

Blushing and somewhat surprised, Nadine replied, "Thank you. I feel so much better, thanks to you. I thought I would take a short walk."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. May I join you?" Nikolas inquired.

"Well it is your property, so I _guess_ can tag along." Nadine chided as she laughed at the prince.

As they began walking, Nikolas gently entwined Nadine's hand with his own, offering an explanation, "The grounds can be uneven and rocky." Holding up their hands, he continued, "For your safety."

His smile intensified as he finished his sentence, and Nadine could feel her blushing cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

Spoon Island's only home was Wyndemere. The grounds were lush and incredibly well maintained. Nadine had been riding throughout the island with Nikolas, but it had a different feel when traveling on foot. Nadine spotted many different trees and numerous species of birds, not something she noticed when trying to out-ride Nikolas. They had been walking for over thirty minutes, when Nadine started to slow her pace.

A concerned Nikolas questioned Nadine. "You overdid it, didn't you? I should have known better than to guide you so far away from the house."

"No, Nikolas." Nadine replied. "I think I would feel fine if we just sat down for a few minutes."

Nikolas removed his riding coat to create a makeshift blanket on the ground. He tenderly guided Nadine to the ground, sitting incredibly close to her. Nadine noticed the cityscape of Port Charles in the distance.

"I had no clue you could see the city from this part of the island." Nadine remarked surprisingly. "It looks so serene."

"It is amazing that one can look at things in another way when they are at a different angle."

Nadine was not sure if Nikolas was referring to the bustling city in front of them or if his attentions turned elsewhere. At that thought, a shiver ran down Nadine's spine. Nikolas, noticing Nadine's sudden movement, slid his arm around Nadine's shoulders.

"Are you cold?" Nikolas inquired, his voice deepened.

"Just a quick chill, I'm f..." Nadine was unable to finish her sentence because Nikolas enclosed her mouth with a slow, sultry kiss. This kiss was far different from the first two the couple shared. As Nikolas gently pulled away from Nadine, she expected him to apologize. Instead, he ran his hand across her face, rubbing down her neck, encircling her clavicle with his index finger. Before she had the chance to say anything, Nikolas once again found her mouth with his. This kiss was more intense than the last. He practically devoured her mouth, seeking out her tongue, which she freely offered. His one hand remained wrapped around Nadine's shoulders, while the other slid to her thigh. His touch sent yet another shiver through her body. Almost unwillingly, the couple separated.

"Do you feel like going back to the house now?" Nikolas began breathlessly. "I need to make some arrangements for this evening."

"Yes, I'll be fine. Where do you need to go tonight?" Nadine was disappointed that Nikolas would be leaving the house and slightly concerned that she was being too inquisitive.

"Oh, I am not leaving. I have some plans for you and I this evening." Nikolas continued in a lust filled voice. "We are going to have a romantic dinner for two. Afterwards, we are going to continue what we just started."


	7. Chapter 7

Upon returning the house, Nadine retired to her room for a late morning nap. Nikolas invaded her dreams, which replayed the events of earlier in the day. His deep, sultry voice…..the passionate kiss shared between two willing souls….his hand feeling up her body…..

Nadine awoke rested, but anxious. While excited about the occurrences of that day and the possibilities for that evening, she could not help but question the events leading up to that very moment.

Nikolas had always been noble, chivalrous, both of which were endearing to Nadine. She thought there had been a connection prior to the clinic fire. However, the man she had grown to care for so greatly often turned his feelings on and off quicker than a light switch. Just as Nadine would become more self assured about their relationship, something always happened that would make the prince standoffish. EMILY. The love of his life. Nadine admired and resented the sainted woman in the same thought. She wondered if Emily felt the same way of Nikolas. Had her devotion been so deep? Would she be pining away for him for as long as Nikolas? Would Nikolas turn his thoughts toward Emily again this evening, once again nudging Nadine to the sidelines?

Despite her reservations, Nadine could not help thinking that something was different. Nikolas had taken the lead in their morning embrace. She had never heard him sound so fervent. She could feel the heat of his body at their embrace. It was completely different from their previous interludes.

Nadine decided to be open minded about tonight. Perhaps Nikolas was a changed man after rescuing her from the clinic. It was possible that he saw her in a different light. Perhaps he emerged from the clinic with Nadine in his arms a new man, just as a phoenix is reborn from its own ashes.

….

Nikolas' thoughts were far different from the one's Nadine was simultaneously experiencing. He was concentrating on making arrangements for an evening he was determined to be perfect. From rearranging the drawing room to accommodate a romantically set dining table to a cozy seating area adjacent to the fireplace, he wanted to ensure that tonight would be one to remember.

He started by meeting with his personal chef to discuss the evening's menu. The couple would dine on lobster bisque, followed by fillet mignon and roasted potatoes. The meal would be paired with a vintage bottle of a spicy Chianti, one of his favorite wines. For dessert, tiramisu would accompany a bottle of _Dom Pérignon_. The table was set with white china, starkly contrasting the black linens. A centerpiece of vibrant fall flowers would complete the ensemble.

Nikolas carefully picked out several CD's of classical music accompany the meal. He ensured there was plenty of wood to maintain a raging fire for hours. Then, the Cassadine nobleman summoned the boat launch to take him into town so he could personally procure the finishing touch for the evening.

….

Nadine's thoughts turned quite horrifying when she realized she had absolutely nothing to wear. Nikolas promised her an evening for the history books. Was she just going to wear one of her jogging suits or her ratty jeans to his dinner table? Just as she was about to call Leyla to ask her to bring over a dress, there was a knock on Nadine's door.

"Hi, Alfred." Nadine politely said as she opened the door, eyeing a large box in the butler's arms.

"Good afternoon, Miss Nadine," replied Nikolas' kind servant. "Master Nikolas requested I deliver this gift to you."

"Why thank you, Alfred."

"My pleasure, Miss Nadine."

Alfred left the package on Nadine's bed. She quickly opened the box, revealing an exquisite black cocktail dress. Nadine reflected that the dress was elegant and beautiful, while at the same time ravishingly sexy.

_Cassadine, I know what your thinking._

Nadine knew that her call to Leyla would not need to be made. She pulled the dress out of its package. The box revealed a pair of designer shoes and matching undergarments.

_Scratch that, Nikolas….now I know what you want._

Good thing Nadine was hoping for the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Descending Wyndemere's massive staircase, Nadine caught site of the Prince. He looked gorgeous in his black designer suit with a crisp white shirt that was lazily unbuttoned revealing just a hint of Nikolas' toned chest. _Why hadn't he worn a tie? Does he want me to stare at his pecs all night? _She still could not believe that she, a hard-working nurse from humble means was walking down a grand staircase to dine with a noble prince, who happened to be the most handsome man on whom she ever laid eyes.

His dark eyes deepened even further as Nikolas caught full site of Nadine. He knew the dress would suit her well. The tiny straps and empire waist line accentuated her breasts. _Do not stare at her chest...just keep looking at her eyes._ Nikolas could not help but notice the length and fitness of Nadine's legs. The dresses hemline revealed a portion of her thighs. The shoes added to her height and completed the sexy package. _No, those undergarments would, though._

As Nadine reached the bottom of the stairs, Nikolas reached for her hand and pulled Nadine close.

"You look ravishing," he bellowed, "You are absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied. "Hey, did you forget your tie?"

"No, I just wanted to be comfortable. I hope your little ensemble is not too restrictive." He retorted in a suggestive manner.

"I love my _entire_ outfit, Mr. Cassadine. Thank you so much, but you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble."

Nikolas countered, "I want everything about this evening to be perfect. I have one more gift for you."

Nikolas pulled out a black velvet box from his inside coat pocket. Nadine's face immediately became flush at the thought that he had bought her some type of jewelry.

"Oh, Nikolas. You shouldn't have bought me anything else."

"Silly, open the box. You do not even know what it is. For all you know it could be a one of those cameo broaches that grandmothers wear…well most grandmothers, not Helena, though." He teased as she reached for the present.

Nadine opened the jewelry box to reveal a simple gold necklace with a diamond solitaire. She noticed that the diamond was large, but not outlandishly so. It must have cost a fortune and she couldn't fathom that he would purchase her something so intimate…but then she remembered what she was wearing underneath her dress.

As Nadine stood speechless, something that was quite a feat for her, Nikolas removed the diamond from the box and put it on her neck.

"There. It's hard to imagine, but you look even more perfect than you did a few seconds ago."

"Nikolas, this is beautiful, but I cannot accept it."

"You most certainly can and you will. If you do not, I'll become very offended and ask you to leave my house," he chided as a smile widened across his face.

"It is far to extravag.." Nadine could not finish her sentence as Nikolas pulled her into an embrace. She tingled as their kiss intensified. His hands rested at the small of her back. As they pulled apart, Nadine graciously thanked him for the gift.

"Are you hungry?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes, I'm starved." Nadine replied.

They sat down at the romantic table set for two and Nikolas poured wine for the couple. Throughout the meal, they engaged in light conversation, teasing one another. Nikolas reached for Nadine's hand several times and suggestively rubbed her arm. As they finished their meal, Nikolas led Nadine to the sofa in front of the fireplace. She had not noticed the bottle of champagne that was waiting for them in an ornate silver chiller. The maid brought in dessert as Nikolas popped open the bottle of champagne.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Cassadine?" teased Nadine.

"No. The champagne is a wonderful complement to dessert. Besides, we need to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Nadine questioned.

Nikolas handed Nadine a filled glass and held their glasses to side.

"New beginnings." he toasted.

"New beginnings." She repeated.

After they finished dessert and were still working on the bottle of champagne, their conversation became more intimate. Nikolas' arm was around Nadine and his voice became quieter, and sultrier.

"Nadine, you are so beautiful. I never imagined anyone could make me feel the way I do when I am with you."

He grabbed the back of her head and met his lips to hers. Their embraced became more passionate and intensified. Their eyes met, both pairs filled with desire. They began to kiss once again and Nikolas moved his hand to cup Nadine's breast. The touch invoked a small gasp, but she leaned further into him to offer Nikolas a firmer grip. He began to caress her chest. He moved from her mouth to kiss her neck. Electricity filled their bodies. Nadine reached to find Nikolas' shirt and temptingly began unbuttoning it. At that suggestive gesture, Nikolas picked Nadine up as he arose from the sofa. He ascended the staircase to take them to his bedroom.

Nikolas struggled to open the door and quickly became frustrated. Nadine reached to the door handle and opened it with ease.

"Nikolas, there's no rush."

"I beg to differ, Nadine."

They entered the room which was lit by a fire just as raging as the one downstairs.

"Pretty sure of yourself, Cassadine, that you could get me in your bedroom." She remarked upon seeing the fire.

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing sexy lingerie under my clothes." He countered as his hands hastily made way to the dresses' zipper.

"Well, I'm not the one who bought it." She said as she removed his jacket, returning to unbutton the rest of his shirt. After he defeated the zipper, Nikolas stepped back to take off the rest off his shirt. He moved back to Nadine, slipping his fingers underneath the dress straps and slowly guided the dress to the floor.

Nadine now had full view of Nikolas bare chest. Desire filled her entire body. Nikolas was intoxicated by Nadine's slender physique that was complemented by black lace and a single diamond flanked by her breasts.

They embraced once again and Nikolas maneuvered the pair to the bed.

"Nadine, I desperately want you." Nikolas pleaded.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The two made love for hours, relishing in their newfound relationship.


End file.
